I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for providing separable personal and business mobile wireless communications service using a wireless fleet communications system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless fleet communications systems allow the vehicles in a commercial vehicle fleet (typically tractor-trailer trucks) to stay in communication with a central management office using highly mobile wireless satellite links. The wireless links are formed by radio frequency (RF) signals relayed between mobile communications terminals (MCT) and a hub using an earth orbiting satellite. A system and method for implementing a wireless fleet management system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,170 entitled “ALTERNATING SEQUENTIAL HALF DUPLEX COMMUNICATION SYSTEM” assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The MCTs are typically located within the fleet vehicles (tractor-trailer trucks) and are typically comprised of a digital computer combined with a RF transceiver system. An MCT typically includes a keyboard or other user input device and a display system such as and LCD.
Generally, business related communications are conducted using a wireless fleet communication system. Such business related communications include the load status, location and condition of the fleet vehicle or driver, and instructions to the fleet driver as to the next desired destination. This information enables a central management office to better assess the state of, and control, its vehicle fleet so as to best use fleet resources. Typically, transmitting this type of information in a mobile fashion reduces the need for the vehicle drivers to stop, and therefore increases fleet use efficiency.
While conducting business related communications using a wireless fleet communications system reduces the number of stops necessary to make business related calls, fleet drivers must also stop on occasion to make important personal calls. For example, a fleet driver may need to take care of financial or family health matters, or inquire about family news. Making such personal calls reduces “on road” time, and therefore decreases fleet utilization. In addition, it is difficult for the driver's family to reach him or her if something should arise needing immediate contact. Sometimes the family must contact the fleet's dispatcher and request that the dispatcher contact the driver to request that he call the family. This is a distraction to the fleet's operations staff, and is unsettling to the family because of the lack of privacy due to the dispatcher's involvement.
While fleet drivers could transmit a personal message to the central management office using the wireless fleet management system, these personal communications will have to be viewed and relayed by the management personnel. This is undesirable both from the fleet driver's perspective, due to privacy considerations, and from the fleet management's perspective, as processing and relaying such message is time consuming. Also, since the drivers' personal communications are not separated from the fleet's, the fleet would bear the cost of the drivers' messages or would need to create an administrative system to deduct the costs from driver earnings or otherwise collect from drivers. Thus, the present invention is directed to further increasing fleet utilization, as well as providing additional convenience to the fleet drivers, without significantly increasing cost to fleet management, by providing both private and business communications services in a wireless fleet communications system.